In many areas, tree girdling is systematically practiced to the end that the tree population in a given area can be maintained at a level most favorable to the ecology. Tree girdling has long been practiced but is usually a "hit and miss" proposition in that all of the fluid transmitting material is not removed and hence the girdling operation was ineffective.